


Disclaimer:This is not a happy letter.

by Krispin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off an rp twixt me and DreadMasterStyrak.  Though this has been since retconned I thought I'd post it up anyway. it's a nice peace of work.<br/>Note by DreadMasterStyrak: Calphe Trevelyan doesn't exist anymore.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disclaimer:This is not a happy letter.

**Author's Note:**

> based off an rp twixt me and DreadMasterStyrak. Though this has been since retconned I thought I'd post it up anyway. it's a nice peace of work.  
> Note by DreadMasterStyrak: Calphe Trevelyan doesn't exist anymore.

 

> [Inspired though an RP with [corypheus-no](http://tmblr.co/mJhV9CWX3bivTd1V5Jd_hWQ)  
>  Graphic is [here](http://tapostate.tumblr.com/post/113240294056/read-here-disclaimer-this-is-not-a-happy-letter)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [  
>  ](http://tapostate.tumblr.com/post/113240294056/read-here-disclaimer-this-is-not-a-happy-letter)

~ ~~Calphe~~ Amutas,

In all my years I have never.  
Disclaimer:This is not a happy letter.

I was visited by our daughter today. Before I tell you what’s she has done I wanted to voice my concern. The concern of a ‘fucked up monstrosity’, as she liked to put it.

If I had known she would’ve turned out like this I would’ve taken her back. I would’ve come in the middle of the night and taken her back from the vile she has been exposed to. You wouldn’t have even known I was there until you finally realized it was mid day and she hasn’t woken up yet.

I would have never imagined she would’ve grown up to be so hateful. I would never have thought for a moment a child you raised would’ve turned out like this. Seriously? What the fuck, Amutas? If she had been in my care and acted as such… I can’t even think of what I would’ve done. Oh I know I would’ve shoved her in a circle that hadn’t been destroyed and shown her what true hate is. To show her that this is what she has become. Okay no I wouldn’t’ve but you get my point.

Here’s a short list of the things she’s done while here:

  * Destroyed two cafes in a chase.
  * Mistook one of our students  as a slave.
  * Attempted to kidnap a said student.
  * Caught said student and had Bull parade him around the city until he managed to escape them.



She is dammed lucky she is my daughter or she would not be alive right now.

Now here comes the hard part. I’m still upset about this. She… The shit she said. It got to me. For her to come to my house and have the nerve to ask me if I even had a heart to break. I… I have no words. You know I’m not an emotionally strong person.  Dorian… the the others… they got this nice strong emotionally complaint person. But this is also why others have a right to fear me.

You smack some sense into her or I will do it for you. And believe me when I say that I will not be kind. Nor will I be gentle. The last time someone hurt me like this, that wasn’t you, died.

~  
  
PS. Send back my heart please. You know if I even have one to give back.


End file.
